1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to table coverings, and more specifically to table covers for use in special events where frequent appearance changes are desired and for home furnishings of which an owner desire to change the look thereof.
2. Background Art
Nondescript tables intended to be covered before use are well known in the entertainment, convention and party industries. Typically, the underlying table is of conventional design without decorative features. The top of the table may be of any particular shape, but is usually either square, round or rectangular. A set of legs is attached to the underside of the table top and are normally foldable into and out of a use configuration. The tables themselves are not attractive and are almost always covered for use. In this way, the cover may be selected so that the tables serve as a complement to the rest of the theme of a event. Usually, conventional table coverings have been simple drapes that are positioned upon the table for uniform appearance. One problem experienced with these designs is that no reference is provided to indicate when the draped table covering has been properly positioned. Therefore, set up of such tables, especially when there is a large number can be time-consuming. Each table must be visually inspected, usually from several different vantage points, to assure that it looks right from all sides. Sometimes, a regular cloth table cover of inappropriate size will result in undesirable uneven overhangs. Furthermore, such draped configurations have been in long-time use and the entertainment and party industries desire new and novel appearances, as well as efficient designs for event accessories.
In home settings, the owner of other types of tables often times desires to change the look of the furniture piece easily and inexpensively. Examples include end tables, besides tables, coffee tables and dining tables. Similarly, tables of this nature may also be utilized in commercial settings such as hotels, offices and restaurants. Often times, the look of this furniture utilized in such commercial settings will be desired to be changed either temporarily or permanently. As to private owners, the commercial owners of these furniture pieces will desire to make such appearance changes inexpensively, easily and often times interchangeably.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the use of known designs of table covers, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail hereinbelow with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.
The present invention in its several disclosed embodiments alleviates the drawbacks described above with respect to conventionally designed drape table coverings and incorporates several additionally beneficial features. Among the benefits of the invention is its ease-of-use and durability. Another benefit is the clean, sculpted appearance that it presents when installed upon a table. Still another feature very attractive to the event planning industry is its versatility and ease in appearance-adaptation.
Both the table cover body and the overlay table top cover of the fabric table cover assembly of the present invention are constructed to be substantially form-fitting about a conventional party table. Because the fabric from which the cover is constructed is typically stretch material, the table cover assembly is stretched about the table and secured thereupon. The stretch nature of the fabric of construction causes the cover to constrict about the table and partially conform thereto. The result is a curvaceous appearance that is unique, pleasing to the eye and somewhat space-age in affect.
A lower periphery of the bottom of the cover is secured at the feet of the table. Because of the elastic nature of the lower periphery of the cover, upward extending arches are formed between the legs. This is a developed feature highly desirable to those persons who later use the table because these arched areas provide gap spaces between the cover and the floor that accommodate insertion of their feet under the table. The lack of such access for the user""s feet in conventional designs has long-affected the level of comfort and usability of such conventional table cover designs.
The table cover of the present invention is constructed in a preferred embodiment to have a top portion and a bottom portion configured to cover the top and legged portions of a table, respectively. The top portion of the table cover is preferably made from a light-colored material, but at least a portion of the top portion contains a light-colored area. The bottom portion may be constructed in any other desired color. Typically, however, the bottom portion is black because of that color""s versatility and ability to blend in many event settings.
The table cover body described immediately above may be utilized alone, but in a preferred embodiment an overlay table top cover is also utilized that is stretched over the top portion of the table cover body. Usually, this overlay table cover will have a particular design such as polka-dots or zebra stripes that can be utilized to customize the appearance of the tables being covered and accent the event in which they are being used. Because the overlay top cover is also constructed of stretch material to enable its easy installation over the top portion of the table cover body and cause conformity thereto, it is easy for the color of the top portion of the table cover body to bleed through light portions of the overlay tabletop cover. For this reason, the top portion of the table cover is preferably constructed from light-colored material, and most preferably, white material. Through the use of such light-colored material, not only is bleed-through prevented, but the colors of the overlay are made more vibrant by the light-colored backdrop of the top portion of the table cover body. Still further, the top portion of the table cover of the present invention is advantageously constructed from polyester-cotton blend materials that supplementarily act as a pad under the overlay thereby eliminating the need for a separate pad.
The construction of the table cover body and the overlay cover enable easy, quick and uniform installation of a number of table cover assemblies on different tables. This is important for event planners since setup time is most always at a premium. The setup time for in event is non-revenue generating and therefore is desired to be minimized. The construction of the table cover assembly of the present invention also enables a lone person to install the cover quickly and accurately by him or herself without damaging the cover. This one-person installation is accommodated by the construction of the table cover and its method of installation and attachment upon a table. Because of the stretching nature of the table cover in its preferred embodiment, the lower periphery of the bottom portion of the cover may be easily hooked under the feet of the table""s legs. This can be accomplished one at a time as the installer moves about the table. Simultaneously, the top portion of the cover, as well as the bottom portion of the cover is being stretched tautly about the tabletop and legged portions of the table, respectively. In this manner, as the installer progresses about the table, each leg can be rocked off of the floor to permit placement of a securable portion of the cover thereunder. This type of installation prevents the top of the table from having to engage the floor and averts potential damage to cover if it were pinched between the table top and floor.
In a preferred embodiment, the bottom portion of the table cover is constructed in a tube configuration using a longitudinal seam that can be used by the installer as a reference point for proper positioning of the cover upon the table. By aligning the seam with a leg of the table, not only is a better appearance achieved for each table, but a uniform appearance across several tables is assured when each is similarly covered.
In at least one embodiment, the present invention takes the form of a fabric table cover assembly that includes a table cover body that has a top portion configured for covering a top of a table and a bottom portion configured for covering at least a portion of a supporting legged portion of a table. The bottom portion of the cover body has a lower periphery configured to be anchored at securable locations, one each of those locations to one of a plurality of legs of the table to be covered. The lower periphery has extension portions between adjacent securable locations that are adapted to form upwardly extending arches between adjacent securable locations. In this way feet accommodating access areas are established between adjacent legs of a covered table.
The top portion of the table cover body is light colored so that light colored overlay fabrics positioned upon the top portion are colorwise unaffected in appearance by the top portion of the underlying cover. In a preferred embodiment, the light colored top portion of the table cover body is white for optimized color preservation of overlay fabrics positioned upon the top portion and also doubles as table pad under the overlay.
The bottom portion of the table cover body is preferably dark colored for forming an opaque skin about a supporting legged portion of a covered table.
In one embodiment, the top portion and the bottom portion of the table cover body are separate fabric pieces joined together at a seam to form the table cover body and the seam is configured to be located immediately below a top of a covered table when installed thereupon.
Additionally, an overlay table top cover is configured to cover the top portion of the table cover body for presenting a contrasting appearance to the bottom portion of the cover body. Preferably, the overlay table top cover is adapted to stretch tautly over the top portion of the table cover body in a form-fitting manner and for establishing substantially uniform surface-to-surface engagement between the overlay top cover and the top portion of the table cover body. Further, the overlay table top cover has a peripheral elastic band for constriction below a top of a covered table when installed thereupon. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the overlay table top cover is constructed from stain and wrinkle resistant material.
In one embodiment, the securable location takes, at least in part, the form of a hookable portion of the bottom portion of the table cover body and is configured for being securingly hooked under a leg of a covered table. In an alternative embodiment, the securable location includes a cupped receiver positioned at the lower periphery of the bottom portion of the table cover body and is configured to securably receive a foot portion of a leg of covered table. The cupped receiver is adapted to be releasably engageable upon the lower periphery of the bottom portion of the table cover body.
Preferably, the bottom portion of the table cover body is constructed from stretch fabric and is configured to fit tautly about the supporting legged portion of a covered table thereby presenting a curvaceous appearance about the supporting legged portion when installed. In one exemplary embodiment, the stretch fabric from which the bottom portion of the table cover body is constructed is spandex material and the top portion of the table cover body is constructed from stain and wrinkle resistant material. Further, the bottom portion of the table cover body includes a peripheral elastic band for constriction about a lower portion of a supporting legged portion of a covered table thereby forming the upwardly extending arches and presenting fluted appearance at a base of a covered table from a plurality of the arches.
In one version, the bottom portion of the table cover body is tubularly constructed and is formed from a sheet of material using a seam that is configured to be aligned with a leg of a covered table.
The beneficial effects described above apply generally to the exemplary devices and mechanisms disclosed herein of the fabric table cover. The specific structures through which these benefits are delivered will be described in detail hereinbelow.